The purpose of the proposed study is to analyze, both on a national and regional basis, population change on the contemporary territory of the USSR between 1897 and 1970, and where possible to make comparisons with the U.S. or other appropriate areas. I also plan to investigate how such demographic conditions as low Slavic fertility, high participation of women in the labor force, multinational character of the country, and regional labor shortages have and will shape Soviet society. The study would also provide a wide array of basis statistics on the USSR for the census years from 1897 to 1979 according to comparable territorial units and comparable definitions. The study would give particular emphasis to the following subjects: fertility, internal migration, urbanization, nationality problems, and work force.